


Despair Into Paradise

by PhaseX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genderbending, Large Breasts, Multi, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseX/pseuds/PhaseX
Summary: Cloud has what he thinks could be his final confrontation with Sephiroth.... only it goes way less than expected.orCloud bangs FemSephiroth
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth/Cloud, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Despair Into Paradise

All was lost.

Cloud Strife had led the party to Sephiroth, and now his team-mates Aerith and Tifa lay unconscious on either side of him in the ancient, and long forgotten temple. His ragged breath nearly drowned out by the waterways around their group. Barely hanging on himself after a devastating attack by Sephiroth. One Gigaflare and his compatriots where KO’d, his health was low… and some of his clothes and armor had been singed off by those dark flames as if to add insult to injury.

Cloud grunted, desperately trying to hold his Buster Sword on high as Sephiroth stepped toward him. He had to hang on, the shadow of Sephiroth’s own massive blade and black shrouding wing creating a long shadow that threatened to slice him to ribbons.

But it was the shadow of something else that caught his attention. Namely, Sephiroth’s mighty chest. The greatest SOLDIER was renowned for many things. Combat. Speed. Destruction. But privately, Cloud could remember many whispers about her expansive breasts. Maybe it was due to being lightheaded from the magical attacks, but Cloud was hypnotized by every jiggling step the One-Winged Angel took toward him.

“Cloud…”

Sephiroth’s soft but piercing voice snapped him out of that spell as her Mako green eyes focused on his own. The blonde grunting as he attempted to swing his Buster Sword- hitting only air. Sephiroth was gone.

“Cloud.”

Cloud gulped.

She was behind him.

The hero bracing for death, sure Sephiroth was going to destroy him. Instead of Masamune’s cold steel blade though, the SOLDIER’s arms crossed around him, pulling him into a deep hug. Spiky blonde hair pressed against his foe’s breasts. The sheer surprise of these turn of events causing his Buster Sword to slip from his grip and hit the ground of the temple with a ‘clang!’

“Embrace me, Cloud.” Was all Sephiroth said before pulling Cloud against her. The SOLDIER’s strength preceding her, Cloud thinking he’d have a better chance of wrestling a Marlboro barehanded. The only thing keeping Cloud’s head from being swallowed up by the gravitational pull of those massive meteors being the thin and astoundingly strong leather straps of Sephiroth’s coat.

“Now, don’t you see… I will never be a memory.” Cloud should have been threatened, but feeling Sephiroth’s hot, soft flesh against his skull he misheard her statement as ‘mammaries’ and blanked out due to his awkward position.

“This is unforgettable.” Was the first response that came to mind. Soon feeling Sephiroth’s gloved hand on his chocobo hair and petting gently, a complete 180 from what the SOLDIER had unleashed on him and his now beaten party.

He could see the One-Wing Angel’s thin lips curl into a smile that was simultaneously comforting and diabolical. 

“Oh, Cloud…” Sephiroth unclasped the straps over her chest, Cloud’s head immediately pushed into her cleavage. “This will be unforgettable.” Embracing her enemy even tighter, the blonde’s cheeks pressed on either side. 

He expected to be killed while trying to stop Sephiroth. Impaled, blown up, disintegrated or worse… but being suffocated by her tits was starting to look like a likely and far more pleasant way to go.

“Now, now. Don’t be shy.” Sephiroth single-handedly twisted Cloud around, his face and mouth now filled with more breasts than air. Sephiroth never letting go of her firm but gentle grip on his scalp. “We’re all SOLDIERs here. Don’t hold back on me!”

Cloud couldn’t take it anymore. Thankful that in the darkened temple, his two other allies were unconscious and the rest of the team wasn’t nowhere near to witness the blasphemy he was about to indulge in. While trying to suck in air, he couldn’t help but suck on Sephiroth’s breasts. Earning a pleased sigh from the otherwise unshakable SOLDIER. 

“Yes! Yes, Cloud!” She encouraged. “Accept me… all of me!” Cloud’s arms, trying to find grounding, gripped either one of Sephiroth’s tits. Allowing him some more maneuverability as he focused his attention. Kissing and sucking on either breast. The blonde SOLDIER’s tongue emerging to lick hot, wet stripes across Sephiroth’s heated skin. 

Sephiroth responding with pleasured breath and further strokes to his head until he emerged from her hefty cleavage to take a heavy gasp for air. All before diving back in, sucking on her right nipple before making his way to the other. Switching off every several seconds, licking across her breasts with every go until they began to shine with saliva. The look of satisfaction on Sephiroth’s face was so intense, her Mako green eyes seemed to glow.

The silver haired swordswoman stroked Cloud’s blonde head as he continued lapping at her chest. “Yes… this is exactly what Mother would have wanted.” Sephiroth sighed.

Cloud decided to ignore that and keep his face pressed into her chest. Letting out a muffled yelp as he felt a gloved hand feel up his groin. Fingers strong enough to rend steel delicately gripping his rock-hard cock through his now completely tented and tattered pants. “And it’s what you want as well?”

With his mouth sealed on Sephiroth’s tits, he didn’t have much a way of answering. With a ripping noise that echoed through the stone halls, Sephiroth unwrapped Cloud below the waist. Fully freeing his throbbing erection. The ultimate SOLDIER unable to stop from chuckling at the sight.

“Oh, Cloud… even that hair looks like a Chocobo’s.” Staring at the equally spiky blonde hair that formed at his groin. The former SOLDIER giving a grunt, his mouth still full of breast and not wanting to dignify Sephiroth’s comments with an answer. “It’s quite cute.” She added. “But next…”

Soon finding himself ungagged as the One-Winged Angel pulled her chest free with a wet ‘pop’. A string of saliva connecting Cloud’s mouth to her jiggling chest briefly before disconnecting. 

Th silver haired swordswoman making her way down the blonde’s body, chest slick with spit, hardened nipples pressed against his skin and remaining clothes until she had buried his dick between her cleavage. Trapping his manhood in between each heated breast.

“Let me take you to Paradise.” Still speechless, Cloud was happy to let Sephiroth take the reins. The One-Winged Angel smiling wide before pressing her tits together and rubbing up and down his length, making his sigh in pleasure. The licking he gave those sweet breasts, making her chest glide easier along his skin. 

Sephiroth keeping a steady pace for several moments before leaning down. At first, delivering a kiss to his hot member that made him shiver. Every time his cock was thrust through her cleavage, Sephiroth took more and more into her own mouth. From kissing, to sucking, to nearly swallowing his dick whole!

Cloud grit his teeth, desperately holding onto the leather covered shoulders of Sephiroth’s coat as she perfectly titfucked him into her sucking, wet mouth. Even with all his training and experience, the swordsman felt close to climax. Something that Sephiroth seemed to realize as well, mouth full, but piercing Mako green eyes looking up and piercing him.

Before Cloud could even react, Sephiroth seamlessly pushed the blonde onto his back on the cool rock floor of the temple and gracefully switched herself around. Planting her ass on Cloud’s face without letting his cock free of her breasts or mouth. As to be expected of the greatest SOLDIER in armed and unarmed combat. Grinding herself against him, wordlessly telling the swordsman what she wanted.

The spiky haired blonde resorting to using his teeth in order to open up Sephiroth’s tight leather pants. All while clutching her huge, muscular ass for dear life. With the One-Winged Angel still gripping his dick between her tits and swallowing and lapping at his member, concentration was difficult to say the least. Despite it all, he managed to kiss her now exposed pussy. Learning in the process that the legendary SOLDIER went commando.

Unlike Sephiroth’s methodical and elegant actions, Cloud was clumsy and earnest. Lips pressed against her cunt and licking at her folds without coordination. Still managing to earn muffled moans from the silver haired swordswoman all the while and motivating him further.

The sixty-nining former soldiers keeping up their pace until Cloud lost control. Grunting against Sephiroth’s cunt, he came in her mouth. Body pulsing as he filled her mouth with his release. So much of it that semen spilled from the One-Winged Angel’s lips and pooled over her heavy breasts. Sephiroth removing herself from Cloud’s face, leaving him panting and covered in her juices.

“That was good… But now it’s time I truly take you to heaven.” The swordswoman promised with glee, licking up the remaining cum splatter on her lips. Gripping Cloud’s still hard cock and guiding it to her well licked pussy. In his state and still swamped in pleasure, all he could respond with was a quiet “…okay.”

With that, the One-Winged Angel lowered herself onto Cloud’s cock. Sheathing his entire shaft inside herself so quickly that the blonde swordsman’s whole body convulsed in pleasure. Too much, too quickly, but it was too late. Gripping Sephiroth’s ass with both hands as she fucked herself on his dick. 

Those heavy breasts jiggling with every go. Earning Cloud’s stare, as Sephiroth’s maniacal smile as she fucked the lifestream out of him was a little… frightening. Every thrust of her wide hips on his groin making Cloud feel like she was going to impact him into a crater. He idly thought that it was still worth it.

“Yes, Cloud! Yes!” Sephiroth declared, looking down on him with that sinister lust in her eyes. “Give into despair! Give into me! Fill my pussy as hard as you can!” Cloud tried to ignore her ranting moans, but couldn’t help but feel a little turned on through it all. The thrill made him meet her thrusts. Their wet flesh slapping together adding to the cacophonous echo through the temple that at one point had been a battle-field. 

Even two mighty warriors such as the duo of SOLDIERS had their limits, though. With a mighty groan, Sephiroth’s dark wing unfurled as she cried out in climax. Juices staining Cloud’s lap as her pussy contracted hard around his cock. Enough to wring out a second orgasm out of him through their fucking. Filling her pussy with a huge, hot load of cum. Both continuing to fuck and thrust into one another through it all, determined to keep going until they were left panting for air.

The reality of what he just did dawning on Cloud, eyelids drooping and gasping. He just had sex with his worst enemy and the monster who was trying to destroy the world. It had felt amazing, but at what cost? Leather clad fingers stroked his red, heated cheeks from above as Sephiroth smiled down at him. “How did you enjoy that slice of paradise?” she asked, infinitely pleased. 

“I hope you enjoyed it nearly as much as the Hell we’re going to send you to!”

Cloud gulped as he turned to an even more nightmarish sight than anything related to Jenova. Tifa, teeth gritted together in absolute fury. Dragging a steel column behind her with her superhuman strength with a fire of hatred burning in her eyes.

Next to her, Aerith carried a metal chair with a serene smile on her face. That was betrayed by the veins bulging on her forehead as she approached. 

“I think we should talk, Cloud.” Aerith squeezing the chair so tightly, her fingers dug into the metal.

And there Cloud was, dick inside their worst enemy, having just fucked beside their unconscious bodies minutes before. The blonde swordsman sweating even harder than when Sephiroth had titfucked him. He could only say the first words that came to mind.

“Uh. I can explain?” 

He could not explain this.

Sephiroth merely giggled, unthreatened by the two furious women.

“Perhaps I should show Paradise to you two…”

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Tifa screamed as another orgasm tore through her, knees wobbling. Sephiroth sucking and licking her clit while leather covered fingers fucked her fast and deep. The brawler unable to stop the gusher of juices that stained the SOLDIER’s hand and face as she climaxed harder than at any point in her life.

Aerith stood beside her, impaled… on the handle of Masamune. The Cetra shrieking as Sephiroth used the improvised sex toy to fuck her hard. Biting into her lip as she couldn’t hold back her own climax.

All while Cloud now stood behind Sephiroth, grunting as he fucked the One-Winged Angel’s ass. Heavy balls slapping against the One-Winged angel’s dripping pussy with every go. Cock plunging into her, her internal muscles gripping him tightly and sure to make him cum and join in the chorus of moans and delighted screams shortly. The way the blonde saw it, either Sephiroth would kill them after this, or start another fight, or just leave them in a fucked silly state to fight another day. 

Whatever happened next, he was content to let the silver haired swordswoman fuck his formerly rage filled team-mates to the point of exhaustion while he ploughed her butt.

No matter the despair that followed, Cloud was happy to enjoy this paradise while it lasted…


End file.
